It all started with a box
by fanficforeva37
Summary: Hanji tells Levi to go get Eren and bring him back to her lab. Levi go gets Eren and goes back to her lab. When they go in her lab something happens. BTW it's Ereri. There might be some more ships...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new here… This is my first fanfic. Don't judge! It's an Attack on Titan, LevixEren, Ereri. I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR THE CHARACTERS! Enjoy!**

**Erens POV**

I woke up gasping for air. "Eren are you okay?" Mikasa asked. "Huh? Yes, I'm fine…" I said. I had a horrible nightmare. I was dreaming about that I was in my titan form. Levi tried to stop me from destroying the town. When he came on my neck, quickly I got him without him having a chance to move, and ate him. Humanity's number one soldier, _**dead**_.

I got dressed in my uniform. I went to the mess hall. "Are you gonna eat that Mikasa?" Sasha eagerly asked. Mikasa looked at Sasha and started eating her potato. Sasha looked depressed. "My precious food…" Sasha said depressingly. Levi came in the room. "Heichou, why are you here? You usually never come here. Jean said. "Is that a problem?" Levi asked glaring at him. "Nope, nope, nope. Not at all." Jean said scared. "Hey Jaeger/Yeager. Brat. Come here." Levi commanded. "Yes sir!" I answered.

I walked toward Levi. "Shitty-Glasses wants to test you." He said. "Oh okay.." I replied. "Hanji-san?" I shouted. "Hey Hanji where are you?" Levi shouted as well. We were calling for her around her lab. Suddenly, we were trapped in a metal box. **What. The. Fuck **. Was all I could think of. _"Shit. _What is that crazy women thinking of again" Levi said.

**Hanjis POV**

Eren and Levi are so _CUTE_ together. I totally ship. Hanji the weird person thought. I have a _GREAT_ idea. **I SHALL MAKE THEM BOND! **"MUHAHAHA!" Hanji mischievously laughed. "Hanji-san are you alright? Petra asked. (yes she is still alive). "I'm perfectly normal." Hanji said with an evil grin.

**Levis POV**

**WHAT IN THE **_**GODDAMN**_** MIND IS HANJI THINKING**?! What kind of humor does she have in the right mind? "Heichou what are we gonna do?" Eren asked. Shit. Looking at his pouting face made me get turned on. Wait what am I thinking of? **"DAMMIT**!" I shouted as I punched the metal box. "Heichou?" Eren said. I blushed. I looked away so he wouldn't see me blushing. "Nothing. More importantly, we need to find a way to get out of here…" I said, trying to change the topic.

**Erens POV (sorry for all the POVS of changes.)**

I couldn't stand it. Me and Levi in a metal box alone? I mean I was never gay. But damn now that I think of it Levi has one _hell _of a body. I don't know if I imagined it but, I think I saw Levi blush. Suddenly, Levi got me and turned me over. His face was right in front of mine. Then he kissed me. I was surprised and kissed him in return. We kept on kissing. Levi took off my shirt. Then he licked me. First my neck then my body. Occasionally, he'd nip my neck. After that, he stopped. He was gonna pull down my pants when suddenly!-

**That's it for today people! What's gonna happen next? Sub to me to find out! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI…This is chapter two. What's gonna happen next? DRAMA! Well.. Enjoy. I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**Normal POV**

Suddenly- The box opened. "**OH. MY. GOD.** YOU GUYS ARE ADORABLE!" Hanji exclaimed. "_What_." Eren and Levi both said together. "I EVEN RECORDED YOU GUYS!" Hanji said squealing. (let's just pretend that they have cameras back then). "**DON'T SHOW IT TO ANYBODY! IF YOU DO I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU HANJI ZOE!**" Levi shouted at her. Hanji looked scared, sad, and terrified. "Okay Heichou." Hanji said depressingly. She walked away. "Don't you think you were too harsh to her?" Eren asked Levi. She did it without permission! Of course that's _not harsh_! If I were harsh to her I'd make her clean the boys bathroom (really dirty) with a toothpick!" "Okay then Heichou."

**Hanji POV**

I was sad. All I wanted was for them to get together. Sadly it didn't go so well. I loved Levi. (**A/N Am I the only one who ships HanjixLevi? OMG FANGIRL MOMENT!) **Hanji was lost in thought. "_Eren sure is cute." Levi said out loud. "ooo~ Someone's got a crush~" Hanji said. I would do anything for Levi because he's my bud and I like him. "Shut up Shitty-Glasses." Levi said. "Hehe~ I won't tell a soul." Hanji said grinning. _That's why I got him trapped with Eren. Hanji sighed. "What's wrong Hanji-san?" Petra asked. "Oh nothing." I replied. Awkward silence for a while. Finally I broke the silence. "So Petra, do you like anyone?" "Should I tell you?" Petra asked. "OMG YESH TELL ME!" I gushed. Petra cupped her mouth and went to my ear. "I like Levi-Heichou." I was shocked. "Do you like anybody?" She asked. "NO!" I said immediately. "Oh." Petra said terrified. "Well I have to go now." Petra said as she walked away. _Dammit. Petra likes him too? Shit. What do I do? (_**A/N there might be a Poll who's gonna get Levi. Eren, Petra, or Hanji. I'll decide at the end of this chapter.**

**Levi POV**

I was pissed off. Sure Eren is cute and everything but that doesn't mean Hanji can just do something like this. She even _recorded_ it! Geez now I know I should never _ever_ think out loud. Now things are awkward between me and Eren. "GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted out loud. "Heichou?" Petra said. "Oh nothing. I'm just stressed out." I replied. Petra had a confused look on her face. "Okay then Heichou." Then she started to sweep the flour. I sighed. I saw at the corner of my eyes and saw Hanji walked not giving second glances. She looked sad. _Humph_. She shouldn't have done that without permission. But then I felt guilty. I need to get my mind off of things. Then I started cleaning with Petra.

**Eren POV**

I lay in my bed. _What a tiring day. _I thought back what Levi and I did. I blushed. I covered my face into my pillow. "Eren are you okay?" Mikasa as she walked past my door. "Huh?" And I rolled off my bed. _THUMP _"Ouch." "Eren are you okay?" Mikasa asked worriedly as she came to my side. "Yes I'm fine. Quit making a big deal about it." I said sternly. "O-okay. So how was the testing with Hanji. "IT. WAS. FINE." I said almost immediately. Mikasa raised her eyebrows. "Okay then. Go eat breakfast or Sasha will steal your food." Mikasa said. "I'm not hungr-" "**GO. EAT NOW**. I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU STARVE!" Mikasa yelled. "Okay damn girl." And I went to breakfast.

**Mikasa POV**

Something's wrong with Eren. He will always eat whenever I tell him to. Something happen with the testing, I'm sure of it. God what did that evil short man do to him? I should Probably ask Hanji-san. Oh if that evil short man did something I would not like, he is getting a piece of Mikasa. I looked at Eren as he was eating. "What?" Eren asked. "Oh nothing." I replied. There was a figure that looked like Levi. And it was. What was _he _doing there? "What do _you _want?" I asked. "Nothing, I just wanted to check on you guys. Is that a problem?" He said. "Yes it _is _a problem. I don't like you." Levi and Mikasa were glaring at each other with lighting between their eyes. "Enough, enough you guys! Heichou do you need anything from us?" Armin asked. "I said I was checking on you guys." Levi the evil man said. Whatever. He never checks on us. I have a feeling something did happen between Levi and Eren, because when Eren saw him coming in, he blushed. Or I was just imaging things. Anyways I wouldn't matter because I will ask Hanji-san.

**OMG! Is this getting good? Please leave a review. I will do the Poll for who gets Levi. If there is a tie for 2 or all of them I will do a battle of something like that. If there is one person for voting I will put the ending for that person. If all three are still tied, I will do all three endings. Or maybe something will happen in the next chapter? Who knows. Anyway just vote for peeps sake.**


End file.
